nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bunny Hood
The Bunny Hood is an item in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is a stylized headband shaped like a pair of rabbit ears that is sold by the Happy Mask Salesman. In Ocarina of Time, the main purpose of the Bunny Hood is to sell it to the Marathon Man as part of the Happy Mask side quest, though it can also illicit various responses from NPCs and will prevent Stalchildren from attacking Link at night. In Majora's Mask, the Bunny Hood gained the ability to increase Link's movement speed when worn, letting him run faster and jump farther. It also appears as an item in the [[Super Smash Bros. (series)|''Super Smash Bros.]] series starting with ''Super Smash Bros. Melee where it once again increases a character's running speed and jump height. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' series The Bunny Hood first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 64. One of the masks sold by the Happy Mask Salesman, the Bunny Hood can be worn by Link to illicit various reactions from NPCs but the only other effect it has is preventing Stalchildren from spawning in Hyrule Field as night. It is the only mask in the game that has any effect when worn. If the player wears the Bunny Hood when talking to the Marathon Man, he'll offer to buy it from him and fill up his pouch with Rupees completing the Happy Mask side quest. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, the mask will allow Link to move extremely fast and jump farther than he normally can. Finally, the Bunny Hood appears behind Carlov in the Nintendo Gallery in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, though Link is unable to wear it in this game. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The abilities the Bunny Hood gave Link in Majora's Mask were brought over to the Super Smash Bros. series starting with Super Smash Bros. Melee. In the games, the Bunny Hood lasts for about 12 seconds before its effect wears off. A mode is present in Super Smash Bros. Brawl that puts the Bunny Hood on all of the characters for the entire match (without the effect wearing off). In both games, a trophy of the item appeared. Trophy descriptions Super Smash Bros. Melee :"Don the Bunny Hood to improve your agility drastically, allowing you to jump great distances and move at high speed. The ears are a cute accessory: they're even adorable on characters they don't quite suit. The Bunny Hood was key in Majora's Mask, where it made Link move at one-and-a-half times his normal speed." Super Smash Bros. Brawl :"Headgear that hugely improves your jump and movement abilities. True to its name, the hood comes with a pair of cute, fuzzy ears. On the right characters, they're as cute as can be, but on the wrong ones, they're...scary. Of course, that adds to the item's charm. The sudden speed increase you get is responsible for more than a few self-destructs, so be careful." Category: The Legend of Zelda items Category: Super Smash Bros. items Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies